Mail ordered Bride
by H0pele55 R0mantic
Summary: Shikamaru maybe the laziest out of the Konohagakure village but he is most definitely his own man. Unless it is saying no to his Hokage that’s why Shika is escorting young Ino to the sound village—where she discovers what waits her as a mail order bride
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Narato in any form I wish I did (Cries)**

**Anyways here is another idea I am doing for my beloved Ino x Shika pairing not enough stories about them in my books :)**

**Ok I got this other idea while I was reading and figure it would be good to start another story to give me time to go between the two anyways hope you all enjoy!!**

**Summary:**

Shikamaru Nara maybe the laziest out of the Konohagakure village but he is most definitely his own man. Unless it is saying no to his Hokage that's why Shikamaru is escorting young Ino Yanamaka to the sound village—where she discovers what waits her as a mail order bride. Ino has made it perfectly clear that she has taken charge of her destiny and nothing is going to interfere. However, falling in love with a stranger wasn't part of the plan. Perhaps her destiny isn't exactly as she imagined.

Chapter 1

Shikamaru Nara was thinking hard about killing a man.

The laziest ninja had only just returned home from Land of Thunder and planned to stay one night before he resumed his hunt. Thus far, his prey had managed to stay a step ahead of him. He had thought he had him good and trapped near the gorge, but then the devil had vanished into thin air. Shikamaru admitted he would have to give him mad props to this trader who had outwitted him. He might also have to compliment him on his ninja skills. Then he would kill him.

He'd taken the notion of doing in the culprit right way. The trader's name was Sasuke Uchiha, and the sin he'd committed wasn't forgivable to a ninja of measure. Sasuke had dared to take advantage of his home Konoha and his Hokage. And in Shikamaru heart and mind, killing the traitor was almost too good for him. Now Shikamaru was trying to convince himself that justice would be on his side.

That evening he waited until the village was asleep for the most part to go and discuss the atrocity with his comrades. They sat side by side in the field that Shikamaru usually watches the clouds with their heads tilted back, and their eyes closed.

Naruto, who was in line to be the next Hokage was walking up to the other ninjas who looked content and was fixing to tell his friends so until Shikamaru declared his intentions. Naruto sat down on the hard cold ground next to Neiji, stretching out his arms and then to began to differ with Shikamaru. Naruto said that the law should take care of Sasuke, and that this ninja, like every other ninja of their village was entitled to a trial. If he was proven guilty he would be sent to the jails to serve the time that was deemed acceptable. He shouldn't be murdered in cold blood.

None of the other fellow ninja's paid any attention to Naruto's opinion on the matter. He was the next Hokage and ex-teammate of Sasuke's so it was natural he wanted the traitor to have a fair trial in the village. They all believed that Naruto was a nice guy but too naive for all of there taste. Perhaps in a perfect world the innocent would always be protected and the guilty would always get what they deserved in life but that didn't always happen. They lived in Konoha.

Besides what Hokage would waste man power looking for this traitor when they had to be on watch for the other villages to start a war and protect the innocent people in the village that were not ninja's.

Naruto saw he wasn't going to be able to change the mind of the other male ninja's that were sitting in the field so he decided to drop the argument for now and just relaxed and chatted with his friends from the academy days.

"So who is this Ino Yanamaka?" asked Naruto

"She is some favor I am doing for the Hokage" answered Shikamaru

Naruto just gritted his teeth. Getting information out of his friends was a task all on its own but he was tenacious enough to win out in the end. His friends loved to confuse him with facts that were never relevant in the missions that they were to complete. They did this of course on purpose but they were all united when it came to making him stop hounding them for information as Choji would say. Three of the ninjas still believed that they could "out stubborn" him. Kiba was the only one that knew better. No one could be more stubborn then Naruto when he made his mind up.

"What's the favor?" he asked Shikamaru again.

"Hokage had supper with the Yanamaka's last week, and they happened to tell her about their daughter who was currently going to be stuck in our village. Her escort up and died on her, and her parents have been trying to get someone to take her to the sound village but they haven't had any success yet."

"So why doesn't the guys that wants her coming to our village and pick her up then?"

"I asked the Hokage the same question but apparently it is not proper. The priest is waiting in the village of sound, and it's up to Miss. Yanamaka to get their on her own, so the Hokage offered my services."

"Why don't they send someone else then her future husband to escort her to their village?" asked Neiji

"I guess people in the sound village are superstitious" laughed Choji

"Yeah I guess it's just so troublesome" Said Shikamaru

"Well I did hear of a female in our village that has gone through a few escorts" smiled Kiba

"What do you mean a few?" ask Naruto

"Too many to apparently keep track off" laughed Kiba

"Do you think this female could be Ino Yanamaka?" asked Choji

"I wouldn't be surprised since Hokage offered Shikamaru's service to get the job completed"

"How troublesome"

Shikamaru's so called good friends couldn't keep themselves from laughing out loud over the whole ordeal that their friend was going to have to escort this female that seemed to go through escorts like some people change their underwear.

After a few minutes of loud laughter from his friends Neiji seemed to be the first one to recover from laughing at his good friend's predicament that the Hokage has put him in at the moment.

"So do you think you will have problems with this Ino Yanamaka?"

"No!" he answered

"Why you say that for Shikamaru?" asked Choji

"It is simple I am not superstitious, and I don't believe half of what Kiba or anybody has said about her either. Seriously how bad can she be?"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

And here is the second chapter so enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Woman was literally the walking plague.

They haven't even got out of the village before Shikamaru was punched, tripped, and even had a kunai fly by his head in attempt to kill him but not from anybody in the village that might have a grudge against him. But no it was none other then Miss Ino Yanamaka that had tried to do him in even though she swore it was an accident.

Shikamaru didn't believe her. Why would he when he knew about the rumors of her taking out the suitors that were suppose to take her to the sound village? He was thinking about how her parents are probably going to throw a party over getting rid of their ungrateful daughter on some poor stranger living in the sound village.

He had to admit that Miss Ino was probably one of the prettiest girls he has ever seen. She had long blonde hair that was put into a pony-tail that went down to her bottom and she had the biggest light blue eyes that reminded him of the sky. She even had a real nice mouth until she opened it which Shikamaru quickly noticed was most of the time.

The woman had an opinion about everything and felt compelled to share it with him so that their wouldn't be any misunderstandings. She wasn't a know it all but she sure came close.

However, his opinion of her came only after a painful 5 minutes after he meet her. It had been suggested by the Hokage to meet in front of the cart station so she would be able to take her belongings with her to her new life with her husband that was waiting for her arrival.

Ino Yanamaka was dressed to perfection from head to toe in white linen. Which he assumed it was her Sunday outfit until he remembers it was Tuesday.

They didn't exactly start off on the right foot. She was standing attention with her shoulders back and head held high watching the commotion across the street. Although it was still early in the morning there was a huge crowd at the bar drinking and was making such a scene this is probably why she didn't hear him come up behind her.

This is when he made the mistake of tapping her shoulder to get her attention so he could introduce himself as her escort to the sound village. That's when she threw a hidden kunai at his head. It happened so fast he barely had time to miss the kunai that was flying at him by side steeping to his right.

The kunai would have gotten him square between the eyes if he didn't catch a glimpse of metal and jumping to the side in the nick of time. He was sure she had more hidden on her but didn't want to take the chance she wouldn't miss the second time so he grabbed a hold of both wrist and twisting them behind her back. Only once he was sure she couldn't throw anything at him he inched his body close to her so he could give her a piece of his mind.

That was when she decided to stomp on his foot turning her self around and kicking him right in his left kneecap. Shikamaru knew she didn't mean to get him in his kneecap the vixen was clearly aiming for his groin and even had the audacity to try again after missing her target the first time.

By this time he clearly made up his mind this so called Ino Yanamaka was fucking crazy and restrained her again against her will.

"Let me go you jackass"

"Jackass?" and "Why the hell would you call me a Jackass when I was your escort?"

"What you can't be Shikamaru Nara and let go of me damn it?"

"I am Shikamaru and I will only let if you promise me to stop trying to kill me"

"You just can't be my escort" she stammered out with a look of horror on her face. "You're too young"

"I am not too young" he snapped back "I am Shikamaru Nara and I have completed S-rate missions with ease "

At this point Ino was just starring at this man in front her rubbing his knee due to the throbbing of her kick just a few minutes earlier. After a few seconds of just starring at him rub his knee he looked up at her and yelled at her "give me all your weapons"

She didn't argue. She simply handed over the rest of the weapons she was hiding on her in the palm of his hands and frowned up at him. She didn't apologize either and Shikamaru noticed this right away.

"I swear I am going to limping for over a week. What the hell do you have in your show lead?"

Ino smiled with his claim over lead being in her shoes. Her smile was dazzling, and Kami help him for noticing her cute dimples. He was determined if it wasn't for the fact he already decided he hated her he might even find her more then a measly pretty probably gorgeous. But too keep himself from thinking she was gorgeous all he had to do was to remind him of how crazy she was since she tried to kill him in the five minutes they meet.

His train of thought was broken when he heard her giggling. "I'm sorry I kicked you by the way but you did sneak up on me though"

"I did no such thing" Shikamaru huffed out

"If you say so" Ino said in hopes of calming him down some so she could ask her important question. "So you were joking about no longer being my escort right to the sound village?"

Shikamaru just starred at her like she was crazy to think he would still take her when she almost did him in just a few minutes ago. Hell this mission would be more dangerous then some S-rank missions the Hokage liked to send him on.

However, he must have taken too long thinking of the words to give Miss. Yanamaka since she started to lose her patience with her escort. "Oh come on you wouldn't let a helpless girl like me make the trip to the sound village on my own would you?"

He was determined this Ino Yanamaka must have one hell of a sense of humor if she thought for one second he would believe she was helpless. Even with his knee hurting the thought of her being helpless struck a cord in him and at that moment he didn't care he started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about Mr. Nara I don't find anything funny?"

"Y-You that's what's so funny"

"E-Excuse me" Ino was starting to lose her patience with this new escort she was probably going to get stuck with if she could change his mind on not to walk away.

"You heard me" Shikamaru stated while bringing him back to his lazy professional self again.

"So are you not going to escort me or what?"

"I would say it's safe to say I won't be escorting you Miss. Yanamaka"

"Why not?"

"Do you think I am as crazy to escort someone who tried to just kill me to a village that is a week's ride away?"

"It was an accident" Ino started to lose her temper "I guess I should have known looking at you that you wouldn't be able to last long not to mention its not proper for a guy who has a woman to leave her at home to deliver another mans soon to be wife."

"Wait a minute I have no problem lasting I just prefer not to have to worry about my life if the person I am escorting is trying to kill me as well"

"Its ok I will just find someone who is stronger then you anyways since you will be no use to me Mr. Nara can you go back to the Hokage and tell her I demand a strong escort."

Shikamaru was starting to get extremely pissed off over the thought she found him weak. This is the first girl he came across that wasn't getting love struck with him and his friends were use too with the fan girls from the village.

"Look here princess I am going to be your damn escort and you will get to your new husband after that we wont have to ever see each other again."

This made Ino crack a smirk over how he has stated he will be her escort. "Well I don't know it's still not proper since you are probably leaving your girl here to be traveling with another girl for a week"

"Don't worry I am not leaving any girl behind while I escort you"

"Oh really?" Ino perked up "So there is another female coming along on the trip which would be excellent I can have a real conversation on the way."

"Uh about that I am not leaving any girl is because I am not tied down nor am I seeing anybody" Shikamaru smirked with seeing Ino's reaction

"So you're single" Ino stated "That's even worse"

"And how is it worse I am your escort only not like I am trying to become anything more and no worries I defiantly wont be trying anything during our week together."

"It just is you wouldn't understand"

"Well it's either myself or you can make the trip by yourself with no help to ensure your safety"

Ino was in a hard place she needed to get to her future husband he was waiting on her and she should have been there already but sent a note saying she had some problems and would be late.

"Ok you can be my escort but no funny business I am an engaged lady and don't forget it"

Shikamaru smirked "Don't worry I don't plan anything to happen with you so where is all your items so I can load up the carriage so I can quickly get you to your soon to be husband"

So after twenty minutes of loading the carriage that would bring all of Ino's belongings to her new life Shikamaru informed Ino it was time to get on board and they started off on their adventure to the sound village.

Shikamaru was making good timing until he heard Ino sticking her head out of the cart wanting to get out and walk around for a few minutes.

"Hey Nara stop I want to walk around its been hours and my bottom is starting to hurt just for five minutes"

"No if we stop every time your rear end hurts we wont make it to the first village and I don't know about you but I would prefer to make it to a nice bed then sleep outside but then again princess I am use to sleeping where ever I need too"

"Are you saying I can't handle sleeping outside one night?"

"Well if the shoe fits then I guess wear it right" Shikamaru stated while smirking

"Fine don't stop for all I care just sooner I get away from a weakling like you who probably couldn't protect a girl if she had to sleep outside"

Shikamaru was getting tired of her always insulting him as a ninja. "Fine we will stop then you can walk around if it would make you feel better"

The carriage stopped like Shikamaru said it would but Ino refused to get out of the carriage. "Get out and walk damn it"

"No I don't feel like it now."

"What do you mean you don't feel like it I stopped so get your ass outside and walk damn it?"

Ino opened the door to look at Shikamaru "Your joking right I prefer the nice bed since I can't trust the strength of my escort so let's get going"

Shikamaru had a vein pulsing on his forehead and then he got this evil smirk on as he opened the door to walk inside the carriage to Ino.

"What are you doing in my carriage your suppose to be going to the front so we can leave again"

"Oh no Ino your going to walk for five minutes" and with that statement Shikamaru grabbed Ino by the wrist and threw her over his shoulder to carry outside were he was going to make sure she walk after crying about her so called bottom hurting.

Ino cried when he tossed her on the ground. He still had that stupid grin that she found both annoying and kind of sexy but wouldn't admit it to him even if she was dying.

"Now walk princess"

Ino started to shoot killing intent glares at Shikamaru while walking back and forth. "So are you always this way to women Mr. Nara?"

He smirked, "Actually you're the first princess"

"Why am I not surprised you wouldn't understand how a good escort is to act"

Shikamaru snorted with her responds back to him, "Well we all cant be high and mighty let me ask does this so called future husband of yours understand how crazy you are with your violence?"

"What I am not crazy or violent so why would you even say that to me?"

"Well tell me this how many escorts did you go through before I got stuck with this lovely job"

"I only went through 6"

"What 6 couples?" Shikamaru now looking surprised over how many have been before him.

"No only 3 couples and it wasn't my fault"

"So what happened anyways?"

"Well if you must know the first couple the wife went into labor and couldn't escort me. The second couple got food poisoning from the sushi place in Konoha that I told them not too eats. The third the couple died on their trip to me."

Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh over everything and here he thought she killed them like she almost did with him.

"What's so funny?"

"I just thought you might have killed them is all specially after the way we meet"

"Very funny but you don't sneak up on people in an ninja village that's like ninja 101 if I remember"

"What you're a ninja too?"

"Yeah but my father wanted me to run the family business but I cant stay in the village any longer"

This conversation was perking up Shikamaru interest over who this girl was that he had never meet before this mission were he would be giving her to another man. He started to feel a little bitter about the kind of guy who would land probably the prettiest girl in the village that he was from.

"So why are they sending you to the sound village then?"

"Their not I decided on my own since I needed to get out the village"

"What could cause a girl like you to try and find a husband outside of the village?"

"I prefer not too talk about it and its been five minutes we should get back so we can make it to the inn in the next village"

Shikamaru was more then disappointed on how quick she was to dismiss the reason for her leaving but he agreed to start on their way again but was determined to find out the story tonight once they were in a nice warm room.

Hours flew by before they reach the thunder village so he could rest from the hard ride if she didn't have so much stuff it would make life easier and he could cut through some short cuts but the carriage seemed to put a damper on the trip.

After both of them had dinner from the inn and took their baths they went to their one room since Shikamaru said it was easier to keep his eyes on her since it was his responsibility that she makes it to her husband in one piece after that it wasn't up to him what happened next.

"Why again do we have to share the same room?"

"I explained it's so I can keep an eye on you better is all"

"So Shika why don't you have a girl back home in our village?"

"What who says you can call me Shika?"

"Well I got tired of calling you Nara and you seem to enjoy not being proper and calling me by my first name so it's fair I would think."

"You're troublesome you know that"

"Yeah been told that a few times so are you going to answer my question since I don't know anything about you and we did live in the same village"

"They are all just annoying fan girls me and my friends get tired of dealing with the same girls chasing after us so I would prefer something different then the fan girls that are just with you for status is all."

Ino just smiled at his bluntness over the reason he was single that she didn't hear his question that he asked her after he answered.

"Hey earth to Ino"

"Uh what did you ask something?"

"Yeah since we are playing this troublesome question game why didn't you pick a husband from the village instead of an outsider if your father wanted you to be in charge of the family business?"

Well its simple I use too have a fiancé back in the village that I would have died for in battle but one day that all changed and I don't know when it started on his end. It was my wedding day a few months ago it was supposes to be something simple for only our friends and family. Well he stood me up on my wedding day.

"Oh so he got cold feet is that why you are leaving?" Shikamaru was feeling sorry over a girl being left on her wedding day but couldn't imagine the dumb ass who would have left her and if he ever meet this guy he would kill him for hurting her in this way.

"No he didn't get cold feet" Ino was blushing either she was embarrassed or extremely pissed off Shikamaru couldn't tell which one she was and curiosity was getting the best of him so he had to know what she meant. "If not cold feet then what was the reason then?"

Ino sighed she didn't want to tell anybody ever about her most embarrassed moment in life. "He didn't get cold feet just changed the bride is all since he got married that day just not to me"

"W-What a minute your fiancé got married to another girl?"

"Yeah he got married to one of my so called best friends that I went to the academy with and was even on her team in school."

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing at this moment how could anybody do this to their best friends at that moment his friends Naruto, Kiba, Neiji, and Choji flashed through his mind on how he could never imagine being betrayed by any of them they were like his brothers.

Ino was shocked over how silent her escort was being and took this time to break the ice. "Its ok I found a new fiancé someone who would defiantly out classes my ex so don't worry about it since the past is the past Shika."

"Yeah I guess you can't change it so are you still friends with this so-called best friend?"

Ino just laughed over his question. She couldn't hold it in anymore on how he could be so serious and really think anybody might be able to forgive the betrayal.

"Hey I didn't ask that funny of a question" Shikamaru was starting to lose his temper something that this girl seemed to do without even trying.

"Y-yeah I know but seriously do I seem like the type to forgive I just found a new fiancé in another village so I wouldn't have too she them together"

Shikamaru sat there processing the information that was given to him. "So why did you pick this guy from the sound village?"

Ino smirked with his question, "Its simple" as she went over to her bag to bring out some papers that looked like letters and coming back over to hand them to Shikamaru.

"What are these?" Shikamaru not sure what he was holding but felt like he needed to know how these papers made her leaving her village simple.

"Well those are letters from my future husband Shika." Ino started to blushed "I am going to be his mail order bride"

"W-WHHHHHAATT?"

"You heard me I decided since I can't trust my judgment on picking out the right guy I would let them pick me" Ino was smiling

"You're an idiot" Shikamaru spit out with as much venom as he could towards Ino over her idea on being a mail order bride.

"E-excuse me you have no right to tell me how to pick out my future husband when you yourself don't have even a simple girlfriend" Ino scream back at him over the thought how dare he think she was stupid over this decision. She was tired of being responsible and using her head look what happened when she did actually love the guy he broke her heart this new guy would be different according to the letters he sent she would be the only woman in his life.

"You think this guy won't cheat on you?" Shikamaru now trying to calm down to try and talk some sense into this girl who was going to be making the worse mistake out of her life. Why did he feel so adamant about getting her to change her opinion and come back home to the village?

Ino just smiled back at him over his concerns about her future husband. "Yes I do think he wont cheat on me"

"How can you be so sure?" Shikamaru was jus flabbergasted over how she could just trust this complete stranger from a village that their own village was never close with and seemed to always be in conflict with over the most minor things.

"Easy he is a true romantic" Ino stated without a second thought

"So all it takes is someone romantic for you to be willing to leave your home for some stranger?"

Ino was starting to get upset again on how he dared to think her decision is a huge mistake she heard it enough from her father she left back home crying over her moving to another village to live the rest of her days out. "Look don't judge me on my decision I told you I cant stand to see my ex so happy this is something I need to do and I cant expect you to understand apparently so can we drop this topic?"

Shikamaru wasn't happy with her wanting to drop this topic and wasn't ready to drop it anytime soon since he had six days to talk her out of her doomed mistake to leave her home over a stranger. "Well tell me what this guy at least looks like that's going to be your future husband"

"I don't know" Ino blushed

"What do you mean has he never sent you a picture with these letters that you have sent back and forth?"

"No but then again I am not completely shallow that I would turn him away because of his looks" she looked almost appalled over him thinking she was shallow.

"Then how do you know he is even right for you then and not someone in our village?"

"Simple there isn't any romantics in our village not to mention guys just don't approach me they probably deemed me un-dateable in the village compared to my friend's guys are always following them around."

Shikamaru was just stunned to think probably the prettiest girl in their village felt she wasn't dateable. If he meets her on different terms he probably wouldn't have approached her because he would figure she would have already had a guy she was with not because he wouldn't be interested in her.

"So who are your other best friends maybe I heard of them or something since I have a hard time seeing you as un-dateable."

Ino blushed over the thought of Shikamaru finding her dateable and it seemed he didn't try to correct his mistake when she thought he would be happy to get rid of her so he could complete his mission. "Well my best friends who I am going to miss are Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten" a sad smile came across her face with the mention of leaving her friends behind.

Shikamaru just let the names processed the names sounded familiar to him for some reason and it slowly started to click. "Hinata as in Neiji cousin?"

Ino tilted her head to the side. "So I take it you know my friends?"

Shikamaru just smirked "Well I don't know them but I have heard of their names if that answers your question"

Ino just laughed "Should have known after all the village isn't extremely huge that we wouldn't have known or heard of the same people"

Shikamaru just smiled back at Ino, "Yeah you can say that I guess"

"So how have you heard of my friends" Ino had this evil glint in her eyes that showed she just had to know incase she could use this against her friends one day.

"Well to be honest three of my friends are apparently one of your friends fan boys if I should dare so say myself"

"Really" Ino was just laughing over the thoughts of Shikamaru friends being one of the dreadful guys who would follow her friends around like lost puppies. "What are your friends name anways?"

"Oh I don't know if I should rat my friends out they might lose their so called cool factor in the village" Shikamaru laughed

"Oh come on I am not going to be living there anymore" Ino pouted

Shikamaru all of a sudden felt his heart fall into his stomach over the fact this girl wouldn't be coming home with him after this mission. "Well like I said your friend Hinata is my good friend's cousins and well my other friend Kiba is like in love with her but doesn't have the guts to talk to her"

"Awww that's cute by why not Hinata wouldn't be rude if anything she is too nice in my books" Ino stated

"You wouldn't understand it's a guy thing since every time we try to force him into talking to her he does something embarrassing and doesn't make it to her"

"Now that you mention it there is this one guy she did tell me about that seems just a shy as she is but she doesn't know how to talk to him since he is so clumsy and tends to run away" Ino smirked

"Yeah that would be Kiba poor fool has it bad for your friend" Shikamaru was shaking his head over the thought of how sad his friend must have looked in her friends eye.

"So is Hinata the only friend you have heard about?"

"Ha-ha no I heard of Tenten and Sakura as well" Shikamaru was starting to scratch the back of his neck why was he selling out his friends crushes to this girl who he would never see again.

"Well I am waiting spill Shika" Ino smiled

"Well Tenten is because of Kiba to be honest and its simple he told the rest of us guys about her since apparently Neji has a huge crush on her and she is seen with Hinata most of the time"

"Your right Tenten and Hinata do hang out a lot but that is simple to explain really"

"Oh and how is it not simple to explain besides they are good friends what more could there be that could explain the reasons they are always together?"

Ino smirked "Shows what you know about girls Shika"

"Are you not going to tell me the reason then why they are seen together more since Kiba has never said anything about you except to warn me on escorting you?"

"Well remind me if I see him to kick him a good time for measure" She huffed "To answer your question Tenten has a crush on her cousin even though I never knew his name I can just tell you she has it bad and seems like your friend does too so its your job to get them together now that I am not going to be there."

"Well it's not too late to change your mind Ino since I think it's a stupid to marry a complete stranger from another village when you will be leaving your friends and your family"

"Shika you haven't been listening to me at all" she screamed

"I have I just can't understand the reason to let your ex win when it comes to your own happiness is all I am saying"

"Just stop worrying about my happiness and start figuring ways to get me their sooner so you can go back home ok" Ino stated with some sadness and anger in her voice

"Fine lets just go to bed we have a long way in the morning and we probably will have to camp out since the next village is an two day ride without a carriage with a carriage your looking at doubling the time"

"Fine by me I will see you in the morning Shika" and Ino turned t go into the bedroom while Shikamaru took to the couch for the night.

"She is so stubborn this is going to be a long week" Shikamaru sighed and with that he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto if I did Shika x Ino would be in a romantic relationship

The following morning Shikamaru felt apprehension since they didn't really go to bed on good terms from their conversation last night which turned sour thanks to him pointing out her idea was stupid. But to much of his surprise Ino was already up and seemed to have gotten breakfast while he was still passed out from the hard ride yesterday.

"About time you woke up sleeping beauty" Ino stated with little concern

"Yeah not much of a morning person to be honest" Shikamaru stated while scratching the back of his neck

"It is ok I am morning person so I got everything ready to go and here is your breakfast so we wont have to stop and eat for a few hours"

"Are you really in that big of a hurry to get to this new husband because I still think it's a stupid idea" Shikamaru stated with more anger then he would have liked

Ino just huffed and turned her back and headed to the door "Well it's a good thing it's not your mission to give me input on my decision but to make sure of the safety of my arrival" and with that she opened the door "I will be downstairs waiting for you to finish and get dressed"

Shikamaru couldn't help but to stare at the door that Ino had just walked out of "great job in making sure she was pissed off for today's journey" he sighed

Ino however took off to the lounge area steaming over the nerve of him and his opinion about her marriage. "How dare he think I am stupid when he goes back home and has the pick of the girls" she sat down trying too visualize her soon to be husband.

Only a few minutes has passed before one of the men in the lounge decided to approach Ino who was deep in thought. "Hello miss are you waiting on someone?" She looked up too see this blue hair male with deep blue eyes staring down at her. "Why yes I am waiting on my escort to take me to my fiancé"

"Oh come on leave your escort I could probably do a better job"

Ino just rolled her eyes over the thought of this guy thinking he could be better then any ninja from her home village. "It's ok I already paid him and no need in taking time ok your day to make sure I get to my fiancé"

This was defiantly not the answer this young male wanted. "I said to leave your current escort and let me escort you Miss." By this time Ino wrist was hurting from the strength this male was grabbing her, "Let me go asshole" as she was trying to pry her wrist way from this guy who was hurting her and was sure to make her creamy skin would be bruised all her thoughts could go too was her lazy escort taking his time getting ready to come to her rescue until she saw the guys face who was hurting her flash in pain himself.

"I believe the lady I am escorting said to leave her alone" Shikamaru stated with as much venom in his voice that would make any grown man cry out in fear. "Ok-Ok let go I will leave the misses alone so let go of my wrist"

To Ino's surprise Shikamaru had actually helped her when she figured he was still in the room probably sleeping some more since he clearly wasn't a morning person. "Thanks" was all she said for Shikamaru to look at her after the guy who dare lay a hand on her left the building.

"No problem it's my job after all" he stated

Ino was a little depressed over his statement but didn't let it show instead she mustard up as much anger as she could to snap at him "I had everything under control so don't work too hard at your job"

Shikamaru was thrown off by the anger in her voice that was directed at him. "Excuse me princess didn't know you had everything under control I can bring him if you would like me too since he is apparently crazy enough to want to escort you unlike myself"

She looked horrified that he would even recommend bring that jerk back over to her. "Don't worry about that other escort he isn't the one that's getting paid for the job unless you would like him to receive your pay then by all means bring him back so I don't have to listen to your opinion about my marriage to a stranger" she hissed at him to make sure she got her point across.

"Well I could give him the money it would be no skin of my nose" Shikamaru stated without thinking

"Then do it" Ino challenged Shikamaru

Shikamaru was dumb founded on her having the guts to even tell him to do it. "Ino do you want that guy to be your escort?"

"I didn't say I wanted him but if you're going to be getting your panties all in a twist over some minor work and lecture me on the way then yes I would like a different escort"

"But you are being stupid I can't just sit by and let you make a mistake" he stated in defense of his reason to lecture her on the subject

"Are you calling me stupid Mr. Nara?"

"Great how did I get back to being called to Nara" he stated with some shock in his voice after last night her deciding to call him Shika like his mother did.

"Easy we are not friends you are on a mission so act it you don't tell the client your opinions you just do your job"

"Fine I will do my job but don't be too shock if this so called romantic husband isn't what he is all crack up to be when you see him" Shikamaru stated in the higher then mighty voice

"I wouldn't think of it and even if you happened to be right which I doubt I wouldn't complain since I made my mind up" Ino stated as she watched Shikamaru shift under her gaze "Are you ready to leave Yanamaka?'

Ino stopped thinking about how he was shifting to look semi surprised with his question he had just let the argument just end. "Yeah I am ready to leave been waiting on you"

"Ok let me check out of this inn and we will head towards the rain village it's the last village between our arrival at the sound village"

With this news that there was only one more village standing in her way made her smile she never been this far out south from her home land she been to local villages but her father made sure to have the Hokage keep her close in fear of something going wrong on the mission and no help being able to get to her in time to save her.

However, once Shikamaru checked out of the inn and they were back on the road to the rain village. He was surprised on how she seemed to be holding a grudge against how he found the whole idea over being a mail order bride stupid. It's been hours but normally she is always sticking her head out the window wanting to walk around due to her bottom hurting. Hell yesterday he thought they were never going to make it to the Inn with all the stops she wanted to make but she knows there is no way to make it to the next village.

"Hey Ino" Shikamaru yelled out

"What do you want?" she yelled out harshly

Shikamaru just smirked over her response yeah she is holding a grudge he thought to himself. "I am going to stop the horses need a break they been going full force for a few hours and I don't want to kill them before we get to the sound village"

"Oh ok then we can stop I needed to walk around anyways"

He smirked at her answer seemed to believe him over wanting to give the horses a break he knew that the horse could keep going he just couldn't handle her ignoring him and wanted too see since he was determined to talk some sense into her over her future wedding.

He stopped the horses near a lake before he decided to jump down and take them to the river for some water before making sure they were tied to a tree to rest some before he would help Ino out of the carriage.

However, Ino wasn't a woman of patience as for she jumped out of the carriage was walking around picking up sticks for a fire that she knew they would have to make later since Shikamaru told them it would be a two day trip to the rain village from Thunder village.

"Why are you picking up sticks" Shikamaru stated with some amusement in his voice

Ino just rolled her eyes "you did say we would be sleeping out tonight I figured I might as well pick up some good sticks while we are on this break who knows where we will stop again for the night"

"Oh so you do listen" Shikamaru laughed

"I always listen I just choose when to listen is all" she smirked

"Really then why don't you listen to people that feel this marriage is a joke and a mistake?"

"Shika are you going back on that kick again cant you let it drop"

"How did I go back to being Shika and not Mr. Nara?" his grin getting bigger by the minute

"Well I don't like staying mad at you if you must know" Ino stated rolling her eyes over his stupid grin getting bigger it was bad enough he had a big ego with the fan girls from back home but that grin just would drive her crazy.

"Why would it matter if you were always mad at me?"

"It just wouldn't feel right I guess" Ino started to blush some "Why does it matter who I marry when you have plenty of fan girls back home that want to date you"

"They can't keep my attention even you said I was lazy why would I chase after any of those girls"

"Oh come on you have to like those girls blinking their eyes at you and wanting to date you" Ino huffed out

"If I didn't know better Ino I would say you were jealous over my fan girls" Shikamaru stated with a huge smile on his face that would put even Rock lee to shame.

"I am not" she stated shocked over how he would even think she would be jealous over the girls who would want him.

"Are you sure" he questioned

"Yes I am sure not to mention all guys like girls that flirt with them it's like an art when girls do it" she stated in her I know it true voice

Shikamaru was interested on how she felt so sure all guys liked to be flirt with he always found the girls troublesome who wanted to flirt with him when most of those girls were always putting on an act in hopes of him looking twice. "What makes you so sure men like women like that?"

Ino snorted in her all high mighty voice "Did you forget who my best friends are they are just the most chased after girls in our village"

"True but how do you know the guys like it though and they are not annoyed?"

"Well there was this one time that Sakura did this blink thing that works out"

"Really then show me the blink method then" Shikamaru stated trying to hold back the laugh that was trying to escape his throat.

"Ok if you say s but no laughing I haven't perfected it yet" Ino stated while a small blush started to tint her cheeks while she started to blink lie she had something in her eye.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile and laugh over this display that was suppose to make men go weak and did he dare say it they were suppose to enjoy it "Looks like you got something stuck in your eye kind of painful looking if you ask me"

"I told you I haven't perfected it yet" she rolled her eyes

"Well I don't see how your friend can do it and the guys are chasing after her but it would explain why my friend Naruto is crazy about her since he isn't the smartest person I know" he laughed

"It's funny though how our friends know about each other but I don't know anything about you besides you find your fan girls troublesome" she smiled

"There isn't much about me I am just your lazy cloud watching ninja who gets stuck on S-rank missions here and there thanks to our Hokage"

"But isn't there a girl who has your attention back home" Ino asked with some concern in her voice

"Well there is one girl but she is stubborn and doesn't notice me in that light" Shikamaru stated with a little venom in his voice

"Well Shika she doesn't sound like a girl you should spend a lot of your time on if you ask me" Ino stated a little more ticked then she would have liked wondering what girl could have her escort drooling over her and not even notice it didn't take a genius to notice he wasn't bad looking and he smart extremely smart if she didn't make up her mind about not living in Konoha she would have liked to have dated him.

Wait a minute she just didn't think she would have liked to date him. She sighed and under her breath "I got to get to the sound village quickly before I change my mind"

But the sigh didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru as for he had worried clearly written on his face. "What's wrong I didn't say something to piss you off again?"

Ino giggled "no just thinking is all just need to get to sound village soon is all"

"Why is my company that awful" Shikamaru stated playfully

"No your company isn't bad just thinking is all to be honest" smiled at him in hope of him not prying into her feelings and what she was thinking

"It is ok to think about not going through with it nobody back home would think less of you I wouldn't think less of you" Shikamaru stated trying explain without coming on too strong to piss her off

"Thanks but I cant live there I told you the guys back home wont date me its like I am the walking plague or something" she sighed "I cant stand too see him so happy when I am miserable he is probably the reason why nobody will approach me"

"Your just running away and I am talking to you" Shikamaru smiled

"Yeah because you're kind of forced too if you forgot I am the mission Shika you probably wouldn't have gave me a second thought back home" She said sadly

"You're wrong I would have noticed you eventually"

"It is ok Shika no need in trying to make me feel better" she smiled "I think we should go or make camp here since he have everything we need and w are next to the lake"

Shikamaru was disappointed in himself did he really think he would notice Ino if she wasn't forced on him due to this mission. "Yeah we can just stay here for the night I will pull out the stuff we will need from the carriage"

Ino was feeling worse then she felt when she found out her fiancé married one of her friends or someone she considered to have been a friend. But part of her was also relieved that she wasn't back on her way to the sound village. Did Shikamaru really not want her to get married to this stranger he is probably just trying to confuse me to prove how my idea is stupid he thought my plan was stupid from the minute I told him my plans.

Shikamaru came back to the logs they were sitting on with two sleeping bags and cooking gear to start cooking what would be their lunch/dinner since they were so caught up in chatting that they didn't eat he was just so wrapped up in getting to know this female that he found attractive and also draining to be around since she was smart but was so damn stubborn to change her mind.

Ino just smiled when he came back to the logs but couldn't shake the feeling that he would forget her once the mission was over and she was with Kabuto who was too be her future husband from sound village.

The night went by extremely quickly and very quite as for Shikamaru and Ino had no clue what to say to each other after there last conversation when Shikamaru tried to encourage her that nobody would think bad of her to change her mind with the wedding.

The next morning Ino was awake again before Shikamaru. "You don't lie about being a morning person how long have you been up for waiting?"

Ino just gave a slight smile "Not long just a few hours I don't sleep much since my last wedding day"

"Well I can't blame you but you could have woke me up" Shikamaru stated while sitting up to scratch

"Oh well you did say you were not a morning person and you are escorting me I figured I could let you sleep awhile long" she blushed

"Oh well I guess thank-you then" he smirked

"Well lets so we want to make it too the rain village so we don't have to sleep on the ground again" she laughed

With that Shikamaru rolled up his sleeping bag and hitched the horses against the carriage to head off towards the rain village. During this trip he was deep in thought how was he going to convince Ino she needed to come back home and forget her crazy idea of marrying some guy she didn't know from a village her home was always in war against over the most minor issues.

Meanwhile Ino was inside the carriage in turmoil over her feelings for Shikamaru. How could she have fallen so quickly for a guy in her village she swore to leave? She didn't even know this guy and yet when she was with him it felt like she has known him forever.

If she didn't know better she think Kami had a real sick sense of humor when it came to her love life. She knew if her friends were with her they all be laughing over how she was getting cold feet and probably terrorize her into giving Shikamaru a chance or at least tell him what she is feeling.

She couldn't tell him to take her home due to cold feet. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction in being right since she would never hear the end of it. She made up her mind she was going to get as far away as she could from her village and her ex that she hated.

Before she knew it they arrived at the rain village and her reserve was back in place which is something she needed to make sure since she was skeptical of her fiancé and thinking she might be making an awful mistake that would cause her even more problems.

Shikamaru pulled up to an Inn that was ran by one his contacts in the rain village. Rokushou Aoi he was a member who was from their home village that was sent on a mission to the rain village but fell in love with one of the female ninjas.

He told the hired help to take care of the horses while they checked into the end. Ino was surprised to see this fancy Inn that he wanted too stay at for the night. "Hey Shika"

"Yeah what is it"

"Why are we staying in such a fancy place I don't want you to spend money on something that doesn't matter since we can go to a cheaper place" Ino stated

Shikamaru just sighed "I know the owners so I always get a good deal unless you want to go somewhere else"

"Oh no that's fine if you want to stay with your friends" she smiled and not the half smile she gave him a genuine smile that could make any males heart skip a beat Shikamaru thought

"Oi Aoi"

"Hey Shikamaru what brings you to the rain village" Aoi stated

"You know I am just escorting a lady to her soon to be husband" Shikamaru stated

"I see and her I thought you finally landed a pretty thing to finally call your own"

Ino could only blush over the thought of someone would think her and Shikamaru could be a couple since it wasn't like the thought has crossed her mind during the trip here.

"So do you have a room I can have?"

"Yeah but it's a small room it only has a bed and bath no couch to sleep on"

Shikamaru was a little uneasy over what Ino would say to the idea of having to share a bed since they didn't have and suits that were available for them to stay in. That's when he heard something that would cause his heart to stop right then and there.

"We don't mind the small room I trust Shika not to over step the boundaries" Ino said cheerfully

"Well I guess Aoi we will be staying the night then" Shikamaru smiled "Also where is your wife Konan?"

"She is in the kitchen you know how she likes to help and get her fingers dirty" Aoi laughed

"So we haven't missed dinner yet that's a good sign what's the inn having anyways?" Shikamaru asked

"I think its going to be stew it's been getting chilly at night lately so its best to have a nice warm dinner don't you think?"

"Well I like stew" Ino perked up "So can you tell me what room is ours since I would like to take a bath before dinner would be served"

"Oh yes miss your room is the fourth door on the right room seven." Aoi smiled

"Thanks" Ino stated and walked off to her and Shikamaru would share

After cleaning up after their travels for the day Ino came out in a baby blue dress that went slightly below the knee. At that moment Shikamaru was determined there was no way for her to get prettier then she was already but stood corrected when he caught her in the dress.

Aoi just stood there smiling he remember when he first saw his wife Konan for the first time and how he would drool at the sight of her. "Hey Shikamaru close your mouth"

"W-what?" he stated trying to regain his composure

"So what are you guys talking about?" Ino smiled

"Shikamaru was just asking the safest route to the sound village" Aoi stated

"Oh really" Ino was semi interested and a little depressed over him wanting too get her to the sound village when it seemed to slip her mind for a few minutes.

"Hey you guys dinner is finally ready so get to the dining room" Konan stated not noticing the thickness in the air.

"That's good let go Shikamaru" Ino said in her normal happy go lucky voice

"Ok Ino lets head to dinner" and with that they headed to the dining room too meet two people who would change Ino's life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Sorry for not updating as quickly as I was before classes went into crazy mode with exams and papers which end December and not soon enough for me and I became a store manager so I work no less then 45 hours a week with 5 college classes so no free time but the next chapter came to me for this story I am hoping to write another in a few weeks might try to finish this story before working on sensei.. Anyways you know the drill I don't own Naruto so enjoy my version.. Also thanks to all the people who put me down as a favorite and the ones that sent a message its nice to know someone likes the story.. Also over looking the grammar errors I corrected the ones I saw at first but I have no beta reader so its just me doing all the fixing! I'm out **_

* * *

Shikamaru blinked and looked again there was sitting a man he didn't expect too see in the rain village. He stood in disbelief when he saw Sai just sitting there at the inn. This was the last place he expected to run into a fellow male ninja from his home village. He was even more jealous when he saw Ino face light up when she recognized him.

"Sai what are you doing out here?" Ino asked with more excitement then Shikamaru would have preferred since he knew Sai hell he was even put on a few missions with this guy. He didn't really hate the guy nor did he like him and right now he was feeling more hate towards this guy who knew this woman he was escorting and yet allowed her to seek love from another village.

"Why hello beautiful" Sai said with a smile on his face. "So what brings you out of the village?"

"I am her escort to her fiancé" Shikamaru cut across sharply he didn't understand why he was feeling so protective over Ino when he shouldn't care and just be focus on getting her to her so called wonderful fiancé and back to finding that traitor Sasuke who left their village.

"You didn't tell me you were engaged Ino" Sai asked Ino while watching Shikamaru's shift uncomfortable next to Ino.

"Lets sit next to each other Ino" Sai stated to get under Shikamaru's skin which was working. He just watched in some disbelief when Sai walked up to Ino and held out his arm while she immediately hooked her arm with his and headed to their chairs.

"Let me help get you settled in a comfortable chair in just a minute Ino" Sai said by this time we was feeling the killer intent that was coming off of Shikamaru. However, Sai knew that Shikamaru would never do anything to tarnish his name or his beloved village which gave him the upper hand in getting under his skin which he was finding to be quite enjoyable.

"So beautiful tell me about your fiancé" Sai asked with some curiosity in who would get Ino Yanamaka to leave her village. He heard about her getting stood up at the church from her last serious relationship so this guy had to be something.

Ino blushed with the question, "Well I don't know much about him but from letters but Sai he is a total romantic"

"That's nice to know that its something like that to make you leave your friends for back in Konoha" Shikamaru stated flatly at the dinner table.

"Well what if it is something that simple for me since you did call me stupid remember" Ino shot back with venom clearly in her voice asking him to challenge her.

"Well I think its nice to find that special someone I am happy for you beautiful will you at least stay in touch since you wont be in he village for me too see at your flower shop" Sai said to calm Ino and her famous temper that clearly to him Shikamaru hasn't experience at full force and directly sent in his direction and he was suppose to have over an 200 IQ and yet knows nothing about her temperament.

Ino seemed to instantly calm when Sai question seemed to register in her brain. "Yes I have already made arrangements to come and visit in a few months after I am settled in my new life also I will send letters to my best friends to keep them up to date"

This news of her arranging to stay in touch was not settling too good for Shikamaru he felt she shouldn't have to arrange to see her friends and family. He was determined to get her to come back home with him if it was the last thing he could do before he took her to the village tomorrow to a man he truly hated with every fiber in his body and he didn't know the guy. The one thing he did know was this man was standing in the way of him being with the girl of his dreams even if she was troublesome at times.

Konan came into the dining room carrying the rest of the dinner to be put on the table. She just smiled while starring at Ino "I use to have hair as long as you before I cut it off"

"Honey you're still beautiful to me" Aoi stated with a warm smiled towards his loving wife.

Konan just smiled and went on to pass the food around the table while everybody was in grossed into small talk about places they have traveled. It was this dinner that Shikamaru got the full story on how Aoi and Konan became a couple. Dinner was going good until Shikamaru asked why Aoi seemed to be on edge during supper.

"Well those Akatsuki members come by every so often trying to get Konan to come back to their leader Pain"

"Oh how romantic" Ino tuned into the conversation. "I mean in how protective you are of your wife Aoi not may romantics out there in the world" she smiled

Konan just smiled and a hint of blush tinted her cheeks over Ino blunt statement about her husbands feeling towards her its hard to believe that she been married for ten years when she blushes like a newly wed.

However, there been something weighing on Shikamaru mind "So Aoi I noticed your low on guest in the inn tonight was going on with that?"

"Oh one of my good friends came through last night to let me know the Akatsuki where travelling towards this part of the country so I assume they will be here tonight or tomorrow expecting to stay at the inn which I don't mind the money but I will throw them out if they give me any back talk."

"I swear they aint nothing but troublemakers nothing good comes from them staying in my inn except those crazy parties and all the girls in and out of the rooms keeping me awake until the early hours"

During this time they were hearing what seemed like two men outside yelling over art and one was clearly drunk since he was slurring his words as there voices were getting louder.

"If I was you I would keep an eye on your woman Shikamaru these guys have a thing for pretty girls" Aoi stated in a serious and deadly voice.

Shikamaru didn't bother to correct Aoi misconceptions that Ino was indeed his woman and in fact he was starting to admit it to himself that he liked the sound of Ino being his. The realization made him frown she was soon going to be Mrs. Yakushi and he probably would never see her again even if she did come to the village for a visit it wasn't like he was good friends with her that she would miss him enough to inform him of when she would be in town.

"Looks like I wont be getting much sleep tonight" Shikamaru stated mostly to himself but Ino heard but didn't smile or even acknowledge what he just said about the Akatsuki because deep down she was a little worried these member were S class ninjas and she was always told to never fight them head on and retreat and get back up.

"So what else did your friend tell you besides these Akatsuki coming this way?" Shikamaru asked general curious incase it might be important if he should have to maybe fight one of the men in the group in hopes of protecting himself and Ino at all cost since her protection seemed to be higher up on his important list then his own safety.

"He did say he ran into a young male looking for his brother something about him being an avenger of some sorts" Aoi stated while trying to recall anything else his friend might have said

"Was his name Sasuke" Shikamaru shouted

"Not sure why do you ask?"

"Well I am hunting him down he is a traitor left our village so I am going to seek judgment by killing him with my own two hands" Shikamaru stated with as much venom as possible for a man to speak with.

"I don't think you should kill Sasuke-kun" Ino spoke breaking the men's concentration on the thought of this avenger.

"Hmm shows what you know then since he is a traitor" Shikamaru stated back

"I do know Sasuke" Ino retorted back to Shikamaru daring him to ask

"Most girls know him from our village I think your warped vision of him is clouding your judgment when he is concerned"

"Well Shikamaru if it is your guy then he should be heading to this parts soon so you might run into him on your way to sound or coming back" Aoi stated trying to cool down Shikamaru on this topic.

"It seems to be that you are having clouded judgment Shika since you are too set on killing him instead of trying to understand" Ino stated back

He loved the way she would challenge his thinking when all the fan girls back home seemed to agree with whatever he said even if he was clearly wrong this was a nice change for him. This thought was interrupted when the door to the inn slammed up reminding him of the unwanted guest showing up at the inn.

Konan rushed over to Ino and grabbed her arm, "You can finish eating in the kitchen tonight." Ino was in no mood to take any chances so she grabbed her bowl of stew and headed to the kitchen behind Konan. Ino was extremely nervous since Shikamaru was out there with those Akatsuki but she knew Sai was with him and he was one of the best ninja in the village.

Ino offered to help Konan get the hired helped dinner ready while she waited for Shikamaru to come get her so she could go to her room and be safe for the night. "Well after you finish the stew you more then welcome to scrub my frying pan if you want since it should be ready since its been soaking for awhile now.

Ino was just excited to have something too do to keep her mind wondering about how Shikamaru was doing and if he was still alive since he hasn't came into the kitchen since Konan dragged her off and he left with Aoi to the front door.

Ino was trying to make small talk while cleaning the frying pan with Konan. "So do you have anybody to help you with the kitchen chores?"

"No but Aoi wants to hire someone to help me since he feels like I do too much work in the inn" Konan stated with a smile over her husband worrying about her health.

"So have you and Aoi ever thought about moving into town?" Ino asked with some curiosity in why the couple lived in an Inn away from town.

"No, I'd never want to do that. Ninja's have to come through here in order to get to the sound village unless its during the dry season then they can cut through the gullies and even though we have lots of company we are still kind of isolated enough to feel free. I don't think I could handle neighbors breathing down my neck to be honest and I doubt Aoi would enjoy having neighbors so close to us all the time."

"Do you think the Akatsuki men have left?" Ino asked since it was awfully quite in the inn at the moment.

"No they aren't those kinds of men" Konan stated as she walked over to the sink to help Ino finish cleaning the remaining dishes.

"What kind of men are they to be honest" Ino asked

Ignorant drunks who like women and lots of them its not shocking too see lots of local women from the sound village or even the rain village a few miles up the road to be coming in and out at all hours during the night it really pisses off my husband but they only stay a few days and back to their mission.

"Now you know your man wont let those men do anything too you" Konan said with a smirk

"You do know he isn't my man right" Ino stated with a hint of a red on her cheeks

"You're wanting him too be don't you"

Bluntness made Ino smile. "Why would think that? I am on my way to marry another man."

"Yeah but it doesn't seem right to be to travel and go marry a man you don't really know when you clearly have a good man in front of you who is just smitten with you." She saw Ino frown "you're a smart girl. But you need to get rid of that pride and tell him how you feel before its too late."

"But Konan….."

"It wont do any good to argue with me over this since I saw the spark between you two. Hell even a blind man could see the sparks between you two its that obvious to people so why not admit it to yourself"

Ino just shook her head. "Even if I wanted too be with Shikamaru and wanted him to court me back home he isn't the marrying kind he even told me on the way her not to mention he has all those fan girls back home he wouldn't even have noticed me if it wasn't for the fact he was forced to be my escort."

Konan just rolled her eyes over Ino lame excuse over why she wont let Shikamaru know how she was feeling. "No man is the marrying kind until after the ceremony and don't think I didn't notice how upset he was over Sai being at the table with you guys he is clearly jealous over any males that give you attention."

"it was suppose to get complicated I finally decided to take my life into my own hands after being stood up on my wedding day." Ino said. "I took charge of my destiny but now I am thinking maybe Shikamaru was right all along and I am just being stupid and making a mistake."

"Konan I don't know what to do I like Shikamaru but I am not in love with him I have only known him for a few days. " Ino laughed. "Besides that most of the time I have spent with him we have argued I would say that's grounds for us not being in love."

"Well love can happen quickly" Konan stated with a knowing smile. "Its how it happened with me and Aoi I barely knew him and feel for him which I thought I was crazy for running off to get married so quickly but its been the best thing I have done in my life to this date."

"So what was your wedding like since it was all so sudden?" Ino asked with some hope of turning her attention away from the feelings she wasn't ready too admit too and to get Konan attention off the topic.

Konan was fixing to answer her question when the kitchen door swung open hitting the kitchen counter causing both girls to jump at the noise. At that moment two of the Akatsuki members come walking through the door.

"No one is keeping us out yeah" stated one of the Akatsuki member stated before he added "Ain't that right Sasori."

However his comrade was too busy eyeing Ino to notice his loud mouth partner. "Look at what we have here Deidara we have a female version of you staying here in this inn."

Ino was trying hard to blend into the kitchen walls. The two men in front of her reeked of sweat and alcohol. It was clear to Ino that the men were at the village only a few miles down the road enjoying the bar before coming to Konan and her husband's inn.

Deidara turned to start checking out Ino and her looks. This made Ino extremely nervous but she knew it would be only a few minutes before the two men passed out or Shikamaru or Aoi came and threw the men out of the inn.

She secretly tucked a frying pan behind her back while the she stared back at them. She couldn't make up her mind which one was uglier. Since the one that had blonde hair like her was no prize to be won with mouths on his hands. The other looked like a little kid and his body was that of a puppet it didn't get more messed up in Ino mind then these two freaks that were checking her out at this moment.

"I like to get her in my room tonight Sasori" Deidara stated with some excitement

"Me too" Sasori agreed licking his lips in anticipation, then making smacking noise with his lips that Deidara was finding comical to the point he was laughing.

Ino was simmering with anger. She wasn't going to let her temper get the upper hand though. Caution was important now with this S-class ninja even though they were wasted they could still probably kill her without breaking a sweat. She would have to be crazy to provoke them since she didn't know how they fought and with them being drunk and S-class criminals they were pretty much unpredictable and Ino knew it was stupid to reason with drunks even deadly ones.

She wished Shikamaru was close by or even Sai to make sure it this turned ugly they would protect her and Konan with there lives. She wish she had her weapons with her but she left all her weapons in her and Shikamaru room that's when she realized she did have a weapon she had the frying pan behind her back.

She knew the frying pan was not her normal weapon but in times of need a ninja has to improvise on weapons and it would hopefully knock them out if they did try to do anything funny with her.

"Please leave this inn your not welcomed here" Ino stated in her strong voice in hopes of not letting them know how scared she was too be in front of two ninjas that could kill and not think twice about it.

"We are not leaving until we're good and ready" Sasori stated

Deidara snorted in agreement

"I really want to try her out now" Deidara stated to Sasori loud enough the two girls heard him just fine. The movement with him turning his head in the direction back to Ino must have made him dizzy, because he started to sway in a circle.

Konan straightened her apron, "You need to get out of here before I call Aoi and he throws you out for causing trouble for our paying guest."

"You keep your trap shut or this Kunai is going to go into your stomach" Sasori hissed.

Konan face paled even more at this threat which was hard since she was already pale but fear was clearly stricken across her face.

Ino had to fight her rising temper over the audacity that this jerk had in front of her coming into their inn then threaten to do bodily harm to one of the owners. Oh what she wouldn't do to have the strength of the 4th so she could kill these men with no problem.

"Let's grab the pretty heifer and take her to my room so I can have some fun tonight yeah"

Ino blinked while Konan took in a loud breath. During Konan breath, she went from anger to fury. "What the hell did you call me?" she spat with such venom it would make the coldest person even step back in shock.

"A pretty damn heifer" Sasori answered like it was obvious to what his partner called her.

She drew herself up to her full height and glared at the two men in front of her thinking caution be damn.

"Konan? I can't make out which one is the ugliest. Which one do you think is the ugliest? The one with the puppet body or the freak with mouths on his hands" Ino asked

Konan let out another gasp. Her eyes widen at this question to the point that Ino would have laughed in any other situation then the one she was in at the moment. "Are you trying to piss the off Ino?"

Deidara took a step towards to Ino. "She is Shikamaru's girl." Konan cried out. "He will kill you if you hurt her."

"We have no beef with Shikamaru" Deidara muttered "But he won't know what happen until its too late. He is busy out front with our comrades and we will be gone long before he realizes his woman been killed."

"We can run fast if we need too" Sasori stated."Go and push the heifer into the dining room. I'll back you up."

Konan started to inch away from the group to slide under the table were she could fight off the kunai when she yelled for her husbands help. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Ino not backing down from Deidara stalking her.

"Run Ino" Konan shouted.

Ino shock her head, "Not until I get rid of this garbage for you Konan."

The remark made Deidara stop and look at his friend with a confused look on his face. "Hey is she talking about us Sasori?"

"What's came over you Ino?"

"Anger. I don't like being called a cow; I don't like being threatened and I hate the way they are starring at me like I am some piece of meat."

"I am going to ask one more time for you too leave Konan inn" Ino stated back to the men in front of her.

Deidara snorted. He put his hands on his hip and tried to rush towards her but he was so drunk he ran into the counter twice losing more ground then when he started towards her.

Ino was too busy to explain to Konan what she planned to do to this so called look alike and she wouldn't run since it was too much of a cowardly thing to do. Timing after all was the key factor in her plan to take one of the men out. She waited nervously until Deidara was two feet in front of her before she swung the frying pan with as much strength as she could up against his head.

Deidara let out a scream as he was hit with the frying pan before passing out in the kitchen floor to Ino amazement that she took one of them out.

Sasori was so flabbergasted over Ino reaction that he dropped his Kunai on the floor. "You hit him stupid" he stated

"No he was already stupid I just hit him" Ino retorted

Ino heart was racing over everything that had just happened in just seconds. Sasori wasn't as drunk as she first assumed or he did one hell of a job sobering up after her taking out her comrade in front of his eyes since he bent down and picked up the kunai he dropped after being shocked.

After picking up the kunai he turned his attention back to Ino and growled at her. Konan did her best to help Ino by throwing literally everything she could get her hands on at Sasori while yelling for her husband to get his ass in the kitchen and save them.

Konan finally landed a good hit on him to the point he let out a little whimper and started to exchange looks between the two women trying to figure out which one to take out first. Ino saw this opportunity and slammed the frying pan into his elbow. She yelled letting some frustrations out since she was trying to knock out the kunai out of his hands and missed by a whole arms length.

Sasori shouted with rage and from the look in his eyes directed to Ino she knew his intention just officially turned deadly nothing could save her now.

_******A cliff hanger does Shikamaru make it in time..hmm got to wait until next chapter to find out!*****_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Wow Look my fellow fans of this story it is an update… I am excited to be writing again since I am out of classes for this month. Well you all know the drill I don't own Naruto I just take the characters I think belong together and make my own version so here it is and enjoy and leave me feedback..IM out!

* * *

Sasori never got the chance to lay a hand on Ino. One second she was starring at his cold killer intent eyes the next he slit his throat. Shikamaru seemed to appear out of nowhere and Ino did not even have the faintest idea where he came from since she did not detect his present. Ino could not help but be extremely relieved that he came to her and Konan rescue that she forgot about their fighting and hugged him until he was nearly blue in the face.

"Ino I can't breathe"

"Oh I am sorry Shika I didn't mean to hold you so tight," Ino stated with a sly smile

However, with Sasori out of the picture their odds of having a peaceful night just improved considerably since Deidara was out thanks to Ino hitting him with the frying pan. However, this still didn't sit well with Shikamaru since he was still trembling with anger of the thought of two men threatening Ino safety.

When Sai told him that two men from the Akatsuki went into the kitchen, he literally became enraged. He got scared the most scared he has ever got in his own life and he a ninja elite who been sent on S-class missions. However, he could feel his heart wanting to jump out of his chest to get to her. When he saw the son-of-a bitch, standing there with his eye fixed on her with the intent to kill something inside him snapped.

He released his shadow imitation technique and was then standing in front of her looking at the dead ninja in front of him. The idea of killing him again still appealed to him. It was then that Ino grabbed him up in this massive bear hug. It took him a minute to process what had happen and told her he needed some air.

He took this time to grab her shoulders, look her in the eye, and asked if she was ok as he was skimming her body to see if she was hurt any and needed medical attention.

"You're not hurt are you?" Shikamaru asked with clear worry in his voice

"No he didn't hurt me," she answered with a weak voice since everything was settling down.

It was at that moment Shikamaru noticed the frying pan in her hand and removed it from her hand while he led her to a seat to relax from shock. Once Ino started to calm down and the danger had passed, the reaction hit her like a ton of bricks she started to shiver with the realization that she would have been dead since Sasori had made it a top priority to see to it.

Aoi came running into the kitchen the moment Ino sat down and started to shiver. He turned to look at his wife, noticed Konan was ok, and started to estimate the damage done to his kitchen. He kept looking between Shikamaru and the puddle of blood in his floor. Ino watched his reaction as he smirked and pulled his beloved wife into his arms and hugged her tightly. It was this action that struck a chord in her heart she wanted Shikamaru to show this kind of affection towards her. She wondered if they knew how lucky they are to find their soul mates in this messed up world they lived in.

It was this thought process that got interrupted when Aoi asked Konan what happened to cause Deidara to be out cold on the floor. This time Konan needed to sit down and started to explain the courage Ino showed while protecting the both of them.

"It funny really one minute Ino looked like she wanted to blend into the wall and not bring attention to herself, and the next she is hitting him with a frying pan. I never knew something could be said to make her fly off the handle the way she did." Konan sighed

Aoi was interested in what could have made the woman who one of his good comrades was escorting risk her life against S-class criminals. He noticed Ino must have noticed how he was trying to figure out what could have been said to make her fly off from the slight blush that stained her cheeks.

Even Shikamaru noticed the blush across her cheeks at this point. For a person who had one of the highest IQS in his village he could not figure it out for the life of him what would cause her to be so bizarre. But then again he knew if she did not care about them being S-class criminals then he needed to make sure, once he found out what happen to never repeat the mistake.

He just could not understand her shyness at this moment he had to ask. "Ino are you embarrassed about something?"

She did not voice a response but shrugged her shoulders in response to his question. He was clueless on what that gesture even meant coming from a person like her. It seemed no matter how much he thought he had figured her out she would do something that would have any sane people questioning themselves. He just could not understand her at this very moment before he released his technique he saw the glint in her eyes that said she was not going down without a fight.

Aoi noticed how his wife was starting to recover from the ordeal when he puts his hand on her shoulder and informed her that she could sleep safe tonight since he wouldn't be going to bed before adding a tight bolt on their door since he did know what he would do if he lost her.

"I am not embarrassed," Ino said but only loud enough for Shikamaru to hear.

"Well how did you provoke them?" he asked out of curiosity and for future reference not to do it in front of her.

"I lost my temper and put myself and Konan in danger"

"How did you do that?" Aoi asked interest in how she would lose her temper.

"She did no such thing!" Konan stated appalled that Ino would blame herself

"Yes I did since I incited them," Ino argued. "I deliberately pissed them off after what they said about me by pointing out how they are no prince charming"

Shikamaru kneeled down in front of her chair. "Look at me Ino"

Her eye met his when he grabbed her hand. "I should have just let them do whatever and played nice until you and the others could have got to me and Konan but they pissed me off so bad Shikamaru." "One had the nerve to call me a cow."

A hint of smile crossed Shikamaru and Aoi face. "So they called you a cow"

"Yep that's when she lost it" Konan interjected into the conversation. "You wouldn't believe the look she got in her eyes after that word left their mouths"

Ino straighten her shoulders, and looked at both of the men straight in the eyes with the same hatred she had for the two men which one is dead and the other out cold. "No woman likes being called a cow" in her haughtiest voice.

Shikamaru and Aoi tried to hide their amusement over her temper. "Well I think it might have been a compliment in their own vile way since you are clearly no cow Ino" Shikamaru stated

"Well if that's the way those S-class criminals compliment they can keep them to themselves," She stated.

Shikamaru just smiled.

"Shikamaru, I believe I didn't say anything funny or amusing so why are you smiling," she stated looking mad over his lack of concern over her being called some cow.

Sai came into the kitchen after cleaning up the outside after the fight that took place. He noticed the puddle of blood and one knocked out Akatsuki in the floor. He just looked over at Ino and saw Shikamaru kneeling down in front of her. Therefore, he started to clean up the mess while looking at Ino every few minutes.

It was literally just a few minutes before when she was shivering over the ordeal that she was just through but with Sai one of her academy crushes watching her every move she went from shivering to feeling uncomfortable under his artist eye.

However, her uncomfortable feelings were replaced when Aoi grabbed the chair next to his wife and finally sat down next to her. When he grabbed Konan hand, it was Ino undoing thanks to that little gesture made her consume with a painful longing to be with Shikamaru on a physical level. She could not understand what was happening with her since she was never this consume with lust before.

How could she be yearning for him she never had lustful thoughts until now. Was she yearning for something she has never had before how was that possible she thought. Ino with her internal conflict made the worst mistake a person with her thoughts could make and that was too look at the man who was responsible for her feelings. The site of him just intensified her erotic thoughts to the point she had to quickly look away or jump him in the kitchen in front of Konan and her husband Aoi.

She was not quick enough. Wanting him was bad enough but she just knew that he knew she wanted him, as it was clear as night and day. The lust filled in his eyes and the look he gave her told her she was right he knew it and felt the same way.

Ino had to jump to her feet almost knocking him over with her chair because she had to do something anything to make her mind stop imagining what it would be like to be one with him. Decided to help clean up the kitchen while Konan was chatting with her husband

Konan noticed the agitated Ino cleaning and told her to sit down while she chatted with the men over the ordeal. However, Ino was too agitated to sit anywhere she elected to stand by the door where she pretended to hang on every word of the conversation in hopes of her mind not wandering while putting as much distance between her and Shikamaru.

"So what took you and Shikamaru so long to get to us girls in the kitchen?" Konan asked out of curiosity since she was yelling for her husband to get his ass in the kitchen.

"My source was wrong about the number that was in the group so we weren't totally prepared for the extra guys." Aoi stated

"But we didn't know two got past us and was sneaking in through the kitchen"

"So tell us what took you guys so long" Konan still not happy with her husband's answer to her question.

"Well four of the men decided to take on Shikamaru all at once," Aoi stated with some humor

Ino eyes widen and she could not stop herself from looking over at Shikamaru who did not even show signs of being in a fight. "But he doesn't have a scratch on him" Ino stated

"It is because of his shadow technique," Aoi stated

However, out of all of us Sai seemed to be having the most fun. He sat down on the stairs of the porch while Shikamaru and I were fighting."

"It was him that caused us to not get here sooner," Shikamaru stated with a little venom

"Why do you say that?" Ino asked

"Simple he saw the guys heading to the kitchen door but was so wrapped up in watching the fight it slipped his mind"

"At least I remembered" Sai interjected

"Well I am glad you remembered" Konan stated with a smirk

"But didn't you hear me yelling for you Aoi?" Konan asked

"Honey I was in the middle of fighting and the racket I couldn't make anything out my goal were just to stop them from coming in the front door I had no clue some got around us until Sai mentioned it to us while we were fighting."

"Well I am glad Shikamaru came in when he did who knows what would have happened" Said Konan

"Ino seemed to be holding her own" Shikamaru stated

"I am so sorry Konan if I scared you with my actions" Ino looked embarrassed

"You didn't scare me but you sure did shock the hell out of me since I forgot about the frying pan until you literally knocked Deidara stupid" Konan laughed

"Aoi we should get the girls to their room and Ino should be staying in a corner room incase any more unwelcome guest should show up it would make my job of protecting her a lot easier" Shikamaru stated

"That is true if my source was wrong about the numbers who says he isn't wrong they will be my only guest for the night" Aoi nodded in agreement

"What should we do about deidara" Konan asked

"He should be fine for the time being since he is out cold and will be in no shape to fight" Aoi stated

However this wasn't comforting to Ino at all this mans comrade was just killed he would clearly want revenge. "But is comrade is dead" Ino squeaked out

"That is true but we are moving you to a corner room and Shikmaru will be in the next room since your rooms will be connected." Aoi stated

"Great" Ino thought to herself. "Having Shikamaru in the next room over is as dangerous as when she was facing death from Sasori. Don't get her wrong she knew deep down Shikamaru wouldn't hurt her or even push himself on her but would he have too with the hot desire that was buring in her to be with him. Why did she have too meet him when she was promised to another man she decided she was leaving behind her family and friends and starting a new life in a place where people wouldn't talk about how she was left on her wedding day for a groom who ran off with one of her best friends.

As Ino was thinking Shikamaru decided to speak, "I will show her to her room then Aoi and we both will see you in the morning for breakfast" and moved to grab Ino hand clearly ignoring her shaking her head no.

He grabbed her hand and led the way to the rooms where they would be staying for the night before their final ride to the sound village. Ino tried to free her hand but Shikamaru held on even tighter to let her know he wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon.

Sai was walking to the front door, "I am going to be off Ino"

"Thank you again for telling them about the Akatsuki that was coming through the kitchen" Ino stated

"I would like to hug you before I head back home so Shikamaru do you think you could release her not like I am planning to steal her or anything." Sai stated with a smirk

Shikamaru allowed Sai to have his way and watched as Ino had a surprise look on her face. Sai during the hug and lent down whispered something in her ear that only she could hear. And pulled away with a smirk "I believe we will be running into each other again very soon" and was out the door before Shikamaru could question him what he meant.

Ino ran around him before he could grab her hand again. However Shikamaru was right behind her all the way to the rooms. "So what did he say to you" Shikamaru asked

"Oh just if I decided to come back to the village he would make it worth my wild" Ino stated

He looked exasperated. I knew he had a thing for you. "So do you plan to take up his offer?"

"Well I do like him too" Ino couldn't help but love the fact that Shikamaru was showing some signs of jealousy.

It was at that moment when they reached the door that led to her room. She made the mistake of turning around to tell him goodnight when she was eye to eye with him. That moment all her attraction for him came flowing back and she couldn't help but want to be in his arm and kissing this guy who she could have killed about a week ago when she was informed he would be her escort.

Ino realized she was fixated on his lips. "What am I doing he is bound to know what I am thinking and its his fault to why I feel this way. If he wasn't such a handsome Ninja from my village I wouldn't be having these thoughts especially when I am promised to another."

"I'm tired" Ino blurted to help her not focus on his lip

"You should be after the ordeal you went through in the kitchen" Shikamaru stated

"I was so scared" Ino admitted

"Nothing wrongs with that they were S-class criminals who kill and don't think anything about it" he stated "Not to mention you used your wits with them to buy sometime so one of us could get to you.

Oh gosh Ino thought, "Where in the hell are my wits when I am dealing with Shikamaru"

"Well I am going into my room" She stated

"I know I am going in as well" he stated like it was no big deal

"Really you don't have to following me and tuck me in or anything" She stated with some hint of nervousness

Shikamaru caught the tremble in her voice but corrected her assumptions. "I need to make sure the room is secure before heading to my own room remember I was hired to secure your safety."

Ino opened the door and slowly walked into the room when she noticed her bags were already in the corner room. She headed to her bags to retrieve her sleepwear for the night while Shikamaru checked the bathroom and the closet for anybody who slipped past the defense.

He was headed to the door to leave when he noticed how close Ino was to the bed. He couldn't stop his mind from seeing 200 different possibilities of what he could do to her on that bed.

His voice dropped to barely above a whisper, "If you need anything Ino let me know"

"Thank-you" stated Ino

"Goodnight Ino" Shikamaru stated

"Goodnight Shika" she whispered back

However, Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to open the door and leave. "Its hot in here he stated."

"Are you hot"

"Yes"

"Me too"

"Where are you sleeping?" Ino asked

"Close-by," He answered "So I will hear you if you call for me"

"I won't"

"But if you do….."

"I know you will hear me I understand Shika"

"Ok"

"But I will try not to bother you tonight"

His smile was something that could literally make her heart stop he was so handsome in her books it was no wonder he had fan girls back in the village who knew if she meet him or knew him earlier she would have been a fan girl too.

"But Ino you don't understand I am already bothered, and from the way you are starring at me I would say your pretty bothered as well" Shikamaru grinned

Ino didn't pretend not to know what he was talking about but instead started to take steeps towards him as we followed the action. Before she knew it she was in his arms and kissing him with every fiber in her body.

One kiss wasn't nearly enough for the both of them. She had to be as close as possible to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he literally ravaged her lips wanting to taste every bit of her.

He literally couldn't get enough of her. He lifted her up so she would be pressed tight against his body but the feeling he was craving was dulled by their clothes.

He groaned out of frustration and began to remove her clothes but his mouth never left hers even for a second. She was so hot and willing making him loses what little self control he had. She just tasted so intoxicating he couldn't stop nor did he want too.

He unbuttons her bloused, tore it free from her body and pushed the undergarments down over her shoulders. His hand began to move beneath the fabric and began to stroke her breast. The feel of his calluses on her bare skin literally made him lose all control.

She made him so hot for her. He could barely think now. He wanted her more then any other woman who had tried to bed him from their village. He slowly pulled away from Ino bring them to the bed by telling her in not so many words what he planned to do to her. By the time he was done leading them to the bed he had one final question for Ino.

"Yes or No Ino" he asked

Ino didn't want to have to think about her answer she was caught up in the moment. Why was he making sure she would be responsible for her actions if she should take him up on the offer? Ino thought about it before answering.

"No responed"

Shikamaru was hurt it flashed across his face before a mask went up. All ninjas are trained to show no emotion since emotion could get you killed in a mission if the enemy should learn of it. "Let me guess its Kabuto right."

"Who is that" Ino responded

"The man I am taking you too so you can marry and leave the village" He was literally pissed did she really forgot the name of her fiancé

"I want too but it wouldn't be right I already promised myself to him" Ino stated

Ino was slowly coming to the realization her blouse was open and moved quickly to button it up. She moved to sit on the bed running her hands through her hair I don't know whats wrong with me I use to have morals before I meet you.

"Lust is what happened" Shikamaru stated cold to internal conflict that was going on in Ino mind

"Don't be mad at me Shikamaru"

"I am not mad at you its my fault I should have never let it go so far" He stated while walking to the door to leave. He was turning the knob to leave when he look back at Ino sitting on her bed.

"You did want me tonight" Shikamaru state

"You know I did" Ino stated with tears in her eyes. This however only enraged him farther that if she had such strong feelings for him why couldn't she be with him she has never seen this Kabuto guy who to say he is even good for her.

But he couldn't leave without saying what he thought before walking out the door. "You know what I think Ino? I think when you are in the sound village sharing your bed with Kabuto you will be thinking of me"

With that statement he slammed the door leaving a crying Ino behind.


End file.
